1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved, reduced streaking/filming dilute cleaning formulation which is to be used in a no-rinse cleaning application, preferably either by a dosing dispenser or in a combined cleaning tool which contains a cleaning head, a handle, a reservoir of the cleaning formulation mounted to said handle and a means for dispensing the cleaning formulation in a suitable direction relative to the cleaning head. The improved cleaning formulation surprisingly enhances the hard surfaces to which it is applied by rendering the surfaces free of dirt, yet imparting transparent shine thereto.
2. Brief Statement of the Related Art
In the quest for appropriate cleaning formulations which are effective at cleaning, yet modify appropriately the surfaces to which they are applied, many different approaches have been applied. Standard window cleaning formulations may contain essentially nothing more than water, ammonia, a minute amount of surfactant and a coloring agent (typically, a blue dye). These types of cleaners are not really effective and their advantage appears to be limited to leaving little residue behind. Other no-rinse cleaners are much more effective, such as, for example, those which utilize a low residue surfactant, such as cocoamidopropylamine oxide, or an other such surfactant, along with an effective chelant, such as monoethanolamine or ammonium carbamate. These types of cleaners are exemplified by: Garabedian et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,252,245, 5,437,807, 5,468,423 and 5,523,024, and Choy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,342, all of common assignment herewith and whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference. Other commonly assigned and co-pending applications include U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/869,854 and 08/879,093, both for Reduced Residue Hard Surface Cleaners (whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference thereto), which disclose combinations of diphenyl oxide disulfonate surfactants, but without polymers, which are useful in glass cleaning applications. Glass cleaning, unlike floor cleaning, benefits from an up close and personal use of wicking materials, such as paper towels, and doctoring instruments, such as squeegees, or both, which provide for fairly thorough removal of the cleaning product and the soil targeted therewith, since cleaning of glass is usually done in the line of vision.
Another reference, Keyes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,842, discloses cleaning compositions containing quite low molecular weight (less than 8,000 Daltons). It is questionable whether such low molecular weight polymers would be effective in the cleaning formulations of the invention.
However, there remains a need for yet further no-rinse cleaners, especially those which will be used on floors or other larger surfaces, where effective cleaning and imparting a transparent shine after applying a cleaner is important.